One-shot Ayúdame un poco, Todoroki-kun
by Solidius
Summary: Volviendo una fiesta, Jirou necesita ayuda con una mareada Yaomomo para llegar a su habitación. Dependerá de Todoroki darles una mano [Comedia/leve ecchi]


-"Todoroki AYUDA"- decía el mensaje en su teléfono.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, el joven se encontraba despierto leyendo uno de los múltiples libros de All Might que Midoriya le había prestado y sintió cierto temor cuando recibió el mensaje de Jirou. Ella y Yaoyorozu habían salido esa noche a una de las fiestas lujosas de la familia de la última y tenían un pasé especial para volver a las instalaciones.

-"¿Qué acurré? ¿Se encuentras bien?"- respondió velozmente Todoroki angustiado.

\- "Ven a la sala común, rapido"- con solo leerlo, Shouto no perdió ni un segundo en salir corriendo hacía donde se entraban sus compañeras.

Al llegar, vio como la joven de las orejas raras cargaba a la más alta sobre su espalda. Ambas estaban muy bien vestidas, lo suficiente como para sorprender a Shouto con solo verlas pero no para ignorarlos problemas. El joven ayudo a la más pequeña a liberarse del peso de la mayor aliviándola por un segundo para tronarse la espalda. Aunque no era educado decirlo, Momo era la más pesada de las mujeres del curso, incluso más que Midoria.

\- Jirou-san ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Todoroki colocándose el brazo de la joven inconsiente sobre el hombro.

-Lo que pasó, es que la "Señorita perfecta" se embriago- Confesó la joven molestas mientras la señalaba molesta ¿Momo bebiendo? No era algo que Todoroki podía imaginar- Se emocionó con los bombones de cereza y licor hasta que me sacó a bailar como una loca- la imagen de Momo sacudiendo a su amiga como una muñeca de trapo era muy graciosa y fue por eso que Jirou llamó a Shouto entre todos.

-…To…Todoroki….kun- mirándola sorprendido, Yaomomo levantaba su rostro con lentitud para mirar al joven. Su maquillaje era mínimo para alguien tan naturalmente bella, sus ojos aun tenían un elegante brillo y sus labios un sensual color rojo- ¿Viniste….por mí?- su voz parecía la de una princesa atormentada sintiendo por primera vez los brazos de su caballero. Incluso el serio Shouto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con esa imagen- KKYYYYAAAA ¡Todoroki-kun!- rompiendo el sueño, Yaomomo empezó a frotas rostro contra la mejilla del joven haciendo que se sonroje- ¿Vienes por mí? ¿Quieres bailar o…?-

-Cierra el pico- como un rayo, Jirou colocó sus manos sobra la boca de su amiga-Vas a despertar a los demás- después de unos segundo, la joven más alta volvió a callarse – Rápido, tienes que cargarla a su cuarto antes que alguien la vea así-

-Entiendo- comprendiendo que Yaoyorozu perdería todo su estatus si la ven en este estado, el joven de cabello bicolor la levantó en sus brazos y caminó hacía las escaleras. Jirou no entendía porque la cargaba "estilo princesa" en lugar de llevarla en la espalda pero ella no sabía que sentir los pechos sobre su cuello serían un grave daño para Shouto. Luego de dar los primeros escalones, el joven se detuvo por un instante- Jirou-san, por favor nota que ingreso a los dormitorios de las chicas para ayudarte y no para…-

-¡Ya se!- dijo ella molesta y dándole un golpe en la espalda para que suba más rápido-¡Mueve!- Increíble, Shouto no preguntaba 2 veces para usar sus poderes sin licencia para salvar a Iida y Bakugo pero si para entrar al ala de las mujeres…este chico era increíble.

Mientras subían, Jirou le explicó a Todoroki que tuvieron suerte que sea la profesora Midnight quien las buscó en la fiesta. El estado de Momo le pareció sumamente gracioso y lo llamó "Florecer la juventud" prometiendo que mantendría el secreto entre ellas para EraserHead no las castigará. Shouto tenía sus pensamientos compuestos, se preocupada por su amiga pero empezaba a sufrir los efectos del dulce perfume de aquel vestido y, con solo bajar su ojos, el impresionante escote de la joven lo hacía temblar. Jirou sabía que había un gran círculo de respeto entre Yaomomo y Todoroki, lo llamó sabiendo que los demás chicos serían un problema; en especial Iida o Denki. Abriendo la puerta, ambos lograron sentar a Momo en su enorme cama y suspirar por un trabajo bien hecho…hasta que…

-Nooouuuu- la de cabello largo, logró tomar a la pareja de amigos con sus brazos y traerlos sobre su sensual cuerpo- Quiero que se queden, aun podemos divertirnos- por la derecha, Todoroki sentía como Yaoyororu frotaba su rostro contra su pecho y, por la izquierda, Jirou tenía el rostro atrapado en el escote de su amiga y luchaba fuertemente por respirar- Podemos tener una fiesta los 3 !Yeah!- lanzando su peso atrás, Jirou pudo liberarse del agarré pero Todoroki fue más afortunado….

Sobre la cama con sabanas de seda, e joven quedó atrapado bajo el angelical cuerpo de la pelinegra haciendo que su corazón empezara a volverse loco. Sus manos cubrieron de escarcha y leves llamas por la emoción haciendo que las retiré arriba antes tocar a su amiga y lastimarla pero, ahora mismo, ella era la controlada el show.

-Todoroki-kun…- él usaba un pantalón gris y una musculosa común para dormir, algo que no podía resistirse a las manos femeninas- Tu cuerpo es tan firme y agradable- ella metió sus manos bajo la tela para sentir los abdominales de Shouto con propios dedos- A todas las chicas les gustas, pero ellas no te conocen como yo- pronto, la tela empezó a subir solo para que los labios de la joven empezaran a probar su piel con lentitud- Yo te conozco bien pero…- bajando sus manos- Tal vez quiero más-

\- Espera, Yaoyorozu-san…no sigas- dijo el joven expresando temor por primera vez- No es la ocasión ni el lugar para esto- podría liberarse, podría ganarle en fuerza a la mujer pero, con solo ver ese bello rostro, Todoroki no respondía ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

-No mientras, Todoroki-kun- Le comentó la pelinegra sonriendo de manera traviesa mientras sus manos sujetaban el pantalón de su compañero de curso-…Estas "Muy emocionado" aquí…-

-¡BASTA!- lanzándose por detrás, Jirou apareció para salvar a Todoroki de la diabólica súcubo al jalarla por la espalda- Van a expulsarlos si continúan- la lucha parecía dispareja hasta Momo lanzó su peso atrás cayendo de la cama junto con su amiga.

-Ah…auch…auch…- en el suelo, ambas jóvenes parecían haberse dado un buen golpe. La de las orejas se frotaba la cabeza pero Yaomomo tenía otros problemas- Jirou, corriste mi corset…no puedo respirar- comentó la más alta con problemas.

-¿Qué?- parecía un problema real, le tomó mucho tiempo atrapar los melones de su amiga la primera vez y respiraba con dificultad- Diablos, déjame ver- Ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la rockera empezó a luchar con el cierre del vestido blanco mientras Momo parecía gemir buscando aire. Era una imagen rara, ver como una chica luchaba para vestir a otra era algo nuevo para Todoroki. Jirou tiró con toda sus fuerzas hasta que el cierre cedió y ella, junto con el vestido, llegaron al suelo. Finalmente, Yaomomo volvió a respirar con tranquilidad mientras enseñaba su bella ropa interior. Blanco puro, con bellos encajes y adornos en forma de mariposas; alta calidad- ¡NO MIRES TODOROKI!- gritó la rockera cubriendo a su amiga con su propio cuerpo recordando que aún tenía a un chico en el cuarto.

-Aaww, Jirou- aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, Momo se emocionó al sentir los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cuerpo y le respondía al abrazo- Déjame ayudarte- con facilidad, el vestido empezó caer ya que no tenía ningún "sostén adelante" como Momo. La joven quedó temblando por unos segundos solo con saber que estaba exponiendo su cuerpo semi-desnudo a uno de sus compañeros- Ok, ahora los 3 podemos ir a la cama- la cara de Jirou cambió a una llena de rabia pensando que tendría que matarlos a ambos por ver su pecho plano pero, sorprendentemente, algo llamó la atención de los 3.

-¿Yaoyorozu? ¿Estás bien?- golpeando la puerta, Uraraka Ochako se había despertado escuchando los sonidos de la batalla que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación. Pronto, empezaron a sentirse más ruidos violentos hasta que `puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Hola Ochako- solo mostrando su rostro, Jirou abrió la puerta con cuidado- Lo siento, quitarse estos vestidos es como quitarse una armadura-

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- intrigada, la castaña abrió más puerta de golpe y entró al cuarto. No se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en ropa interior pero si se sorprendió al ver bulto en la cama- Vaya, Yaomomo debe estar muy cansada- antes de irse, Uraraka observó el sostén blanco de su compañera en el suelo- Wow, es enorme- dijo levantándolo del suelo y mirándolo con cuidado. Ella no podría comprar algo como eso…ni llenarlo-Ok, solo estaba preocupada por ustedes- finalmente, la joven de lindas mejillas salió de la habitación- Nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós, Uraraka- sonriendo, la joven saludó a su compañera y cerró la puerta. Suspiró lentamente hasta que corrió hacia la cama para salvar a Todoroki. Sacando las sabanas, la joven encontró a Todoroki recostaba mientras Momo se acurrucaba en su pecho usado la musculosa de su compañero ahora.

Con el demonio ya dormido, Jirou miró como todo el dorso de su compañero estaba lleno de marcas de labial rojo, como su rostro y algunos en sus labios. Ella sabía la inocencia de Todoroki fue robada esa noche y era en parte responsable. Luego de darle una camiseta rosa al muchacho y ayudarle a limpiarse las marcas del rostro, Jirou le dio las gracias al de cabello bicolor.

-Oye, gracias por todo- dijo la rockera usando las sábanas blancas como vestido para ocultar su cuerpo- Sé que fue una patada en el trasero pero sabía que podía contar contigo-

-Si- le respondió el joven recuperando su tono serio normal. Finalmente empezó a acercase a la puerta hasta que se detuvo antes de salir-…oye, Jirou-san- le dijo girando la cabeza hasta que miró a la joven directamente- Yaoyorozu es muy afortunada en tener una amiga como tu…creo que yo también lo soy- era la primera vez que recibía esas palabras y, para ella, significaban más por venir de alguien como Todoroki. Parecía que todo lo que pasó por esta noche valió la pena.

-Jaja, gracias Todoroki- respondió dándole un leve golpe en el hombro sonriendo- Tu también eres genial-

Finalmente, la pesadilla había terminado. Todoroki bajó hasta la sala común luciendo esa bella camiseta rosa con la frase "girl power" al frente y recordando todo lo que pasó. Estaba feliz por haber ayudado a sus amigas y por fortalecer sus vínculos con Momo y Jirou. Ahora, tenía nuevos recuerdos de ambas…más sin ropa…y más de Momo….aunque Jirou tenía una linda piel.

-Shouto-kun –distraído en sus pensamientos, el joven notó muy tarde que Uraraka lo estaba siguiendo mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas. La respiración del joven se congelo, ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Aún tenía labial en la cara? Pero la adorable cara de Ochako se veía sumamente aterradora ahora- Un pastel de chocolate, doble, con fresas y crema…- fue lo único que le dijo antes de seguir su camino. Todoroki sintió el amargo dolor de la derrota solo para agradecer que Uraraka también era su amiga.

-No poder ¡No puede ser real!- luego de una bella noche de sueño, Momo se sonrojaba como loca al escuchar todo lo que había pasado en su habitación después de la fiesta. Todoroki nunca la volvería a ver de la misma forma después de todo eso. Por unos minutos, Jirou disfrutaba por la vergüenza de su amiga como linda venganza- Y… ¿Besé a Todoroki?-

-Pues, muchas cosas pasaron bajo esa sabana- comentó la rockera sonriendo y picándola con los adaptadores de sus orejas- Estabas hecha toda una leona esa noche- Momo gritaba de vergüenza aun sin creer lo escuchaba- ¿Quién sabe lo que pasó bajo esa sabana?-

-Mi vida acabó, nunca podré ver a Todoroki-kun a los ojos de nuevo- dijo la joven solo imaginado lo que dirían sus compañeros si conocieran su comportamiento esa noche. Ahora, solo dependería de como actué frente a Shouto para recuperar su respeto.

-Oh ¡Hola chicas!- Cuando bajaron, notaron algo que nunca esperaron. Uraraka estaba comiendo un enorme pastel de chocolate mientras que Todoroki, con enorme ojeras, la observaba comer en silencio- ¿Quieren un poco de pastel?- solo con ver el rostro del joven, las chicas se sonrojaron entendiendo la situación.

-Hola…Todoroki-kun- dijo Yaomomo sentándose junto a él al igual que Jirou.

-Hey- fue lo único que respondió el joven. De ahora en más, tendría muchos más problemas para dormir con esos recuerdos en su mente…

-Vamos, coman un poco- decía la castaña sonriendo de placer- Esta delicioso-


End file.
